New Adventures
by JTP15
Summary: After a whole year they're back in Gravity Falls For some new adventures with some old friends.


Welcome Back

After a whole year, Mabel and Dipper finally return to Gravity Falls for another epic summer. And now we join them on the bus "Ooh Hoo Hoo! I can't wait to see Candy and Grenda again, the first thing we're gonna do is have an amazing friends day out, isn't that right waddles. (As sure as I'm adorable, OINK OINK)" she said in her waddles voice "Sounds good to me, I'm just glad Mom and Dad let us come back." "Yeah, I'm not so sure they'd let us if we told them Grunkle Stan left with his long lost twin brother on a boat to explore the world for anamolies…and it's a good thing Soos and his Abuelita let us stay at the Shack again." "Agreed, but to be honest, without Grunkle's Stan and Ford this time around, things may not be as interesting as last year." "Aw c'mon brobro, we don't need those 2 to have crazy adventures, were the mystery twins." "I guess you're right." "I'm always right Dipper." "You are not." "Hup, not time argue, we're here!" they get off the bus "Hello!?" Mabel yelled out "I don't get it, Soos' note said they'd be here…maybe we're just early." Then the next thing they knew a big smoke cloud appeared in front of them "SURPRISE!", when the smoke finally dissipated, they saw all of their friends Soos, Wendy, Melody, Candy and Grenda with a banner that says WELCOME BACK "Guys!" they ran up to them for a big group hug "So you dudes liked the surprise, we practiced it for like an hour with about 50 different smoke bombs." Said Soos, for a while they just did some catching up, but after sharing some funny moments of their year they've had, and after Wendy and Dipper switched hats again, they went back to work while Soos lead the kids inside "Come on gals, to my bed room!" the girls quickly raced up the stairs with Soos and Dipper right behind "Here you are dudes, Abuelita fixed up your bedroom." "Thanks Soos." "Sure thing Dipper, oh hey, when you dudes are done unpacking you should come down to the kitchen, Abuelita's making dinosaur shaped cookies." "Cool, thanks again Soos." After unpacking, the kids went downstairs "So Mabel, dated any cute boys recently?" "[sigh] Nope, but how about you Candy, did you meet anyone at music camp." "Well there was this one guy named Jacob, he played the guitar at our final showcase." "OooOoo, tell us more." "I don't really…" "TELL US!…TELL US!" "Uhh…Look! Cookies!" "Call dibs on the T-Rex." "Hey no fair brorbro." but when they were about to grab the cookie, they were snatched by 4 tentacles "Ahhh, someone help!" "The cookies tricked us." Then they heard two familiar laughs, they looked up and were surprised to see their Grunkle's Stan and Ford "Did you kids miss us?" Stan asked with a smile on his face, Soos, Wendy and Melody stepped into the kitchen laughing, while Stan and Ford put the kids down "Wait, you guys knew about this?" "Pretty much." Said Wendy "Sorry, we didn't tell you Mabel." "Yeah, Me and Grenda were sworn to secrecy." "Soos, Wendy, good to see you guys again" Stan brings them in for a hug "We wanted to surprise you kids, that, and we had these fake tentacles in just lying around" said Ford "Hey kids, who's this?" "Oh, I'm Melody Mr. Pines, Soos'." "Please, call me Stan…say, that's a firm handshake, she's a keeper." "Wow, call me crazy but Grunkle Stan actually seems nicer than he was last year." Dipper said "That he is, Stanley's really developed over the year." "Hey Soos, what's that on your shirt." "Huh?" he flicks his finger up to his nose "Ha Ha." "But he still remains the same old Stanley." Stan hears snorting "Waddles, man, I really missed ya little guy." Waddles starts chewing on his pants "And the feelings gone, sweetie you mind giving your Grunkle Stan a hand here." "Sure." "So Soos, how's the shack been doing." "The shack's been great, c'mon I'll show you guys."

In the gift shop

"Hey Soos, you guys are selling Stan action figures?" Mabel asked "Yeah, and they come with voices too" Soos pushes the button on the back "(Hi, I'm Stan, and I've created tax fraud.), [Push](You shut your yaps!), [Push](Crrkk! Ah! My back.)" "Ha Ha Ha, that sounds just like him." "Soos what's with these prices, 20 bucks for a snow globe, that's highway robbery…this is genius! Looks like I left this place in good hands after all." "So Grunkle Ford, how was it out there? You know, sailing the world." "Oh I'd love to tell you Dipper, but your Grunkle Stan and I had a long voyage, and we're pretty beat." "Yeah, the only thing I wanna do right now is sleep on a bed that doesn't smell like a wet fish." "Um, Mr. Pines, about your room, you see when me and Abuelita moved in we made some renovations." "What kind of renovations?" "Well first we turned your room into my bedroom, then we cleared some space in the basement for Abuelita, but don't worry, there's still Ford's room, you two are just gonna have to share." "Meh, I can live with that, see you in the morning kiddo's" Stan and Ford leave to get some rest "Well that bumps hearing about their adventures of the list." "It's cool Dipper, I've got an idea on how to salvage the day." "Oh yeah, how?" "By heading to town and hitting the mall." "Mabel, please tell me we're not going to the mall just so you can spy on cute guys again." "Don't worry Dipper, I'm officially taking a break from guys, today is just gonna be about you, me, Candy and Grenda having fun." "I'll believe it when I see it." "Then it's settled, gals, and Dipper, to the mall."

At the mall

"I'm surprised Mabel, we've been passing guys for like 20 minutes and you haven't tried to flirt with any of them, it's almost unnatural." "What can I say Dipper, I've become a mature young woman." "Alright, then how about you tell me what we're gonna do here?" "Oh, Grenda and I have been meaning to watch this new block buster." "I'm cool with that." "Great, you guys go and get us tickets, I wanna go shopping for some yarn, I'm thinking of making a new sweater for Waddles, I'll meet you guys later at the theatre." "Okay." she heads into the Arts and Crafts store and finds some pink and red yarn, she accidentally drops one and it rolls away, she ran after it but a guy picked it up before she could reach it "Hey, is this yours?" "Yeah thanks." "I'm Marcus." "Nice to meet you I'm-" "Mabel Pines, I know, everyone in town does." "Right, I forgot about that." "Um, this may sound a bit straight forward but, are you free tomorrow? I'd really like to get to know you better, we can just come back here and hangout if you want." "So, you mean, like a date." "Yeah, like a date." "O-okay sure, I'm free." "Great, I'll see you tomorrow at fountain." After he left Mabel was still in shock "What just happened?"

Back at the Mystery Shack

Candy and Grenda went home and the twins were in their room getting ready to hit the sack "The movie was pretty cool, remember when those guys jumped the ravine in their car…Mabel?...Mabel!?" "What date!?" "What?" "Nothing." "Mabel, what happened?" he looked at her suspiciously "Okay, I may or may not have a date tomorrow." "Seriously Mabel, we just got back." "I know, but we met at the crafts store, we switched introductions and he looked really cute, I didn't know how to say no." "Well if you like this guy, why do you seem so nervous?" "Dipper, you saw my luck last year…I guess, I'm just worried that, he may turn out like all the others, just another failed summer romance." "Listen Mabel, although I'm not entirely okay with you going out with a guy you just met, I can tell this is different." "How?" "Mabel, he asked you out because he wants to get to know you, not just because you helped save gravity falls...just stop worrying and be yourself, you'll be fine." "Alright, thanks Dipper." "No problem…[yawns] I think I'm gonna turn in." "Good night brobro." "Night Mabel."

The Next Morning

Mabel bursts into the kitchen "Guess who's got 2 thumbs, and is going on a date. This gal." "Looks like someone is feeling better." "Sure am, I really thought about what you said last night, and it really helped." They hear their Grunkle's in the hallway and decide to check it out "Hold it, hold it." "C'mon sixer, lift with your legs." "I'm trying, but I'm also trying not t- woah." A big jar rolls of the box they were carrying, luckily Dipper caught it just in time. He and Mabel looked at it and saw a giant eyeball inside [blink] they both scream in terror until their Grunkle Ford took the jar back "Whoops, sorry about that kids, we were just taking some of our souvenirs down to our room." "What exactly was that?" Dipper asked in disgust "That's just the eye of the Monstrous Amphibia Lacertilia me and your Grunkle Stan faced." "If that's how big his eyes are, I wouldn't want to meet the rest of him…how did you get that in the first place?" "All I did was give that overgrown reptile the old 1, 2 and the thing just popped out." "Well, as much as I would love to hear more of your adventures, I gotta go get ready." "What's her deal?" "She got a date yesterday." "A date? This isn't gonna be like that thing with the gnomes is it?" "Definetely not, she assured me that this guy was human…I think." "Good enough for me." "Dipper, you think you could give us a hand we've still got plenty of boxes left on the porch." "Sure."

At the mall fountain

"Hey, Marcus." "Mabel, you came." "Of course I did silly." "Sorry, it's just…it felt a little awkward between us yesterday." "It kinda was, but how about we forget about that and try to start over." "Okay…Hi I'm Marcus Jones." "I'm Mabel Pines" "Hi Mabel, I was gonna go grab milkshake, you join me." "I'd love to." They laughed at themselves then went to the food court. They got their drinks, sat down and spent the rest of the hour just talking to each other "So you're telling me, that you and your brother have actually time travelled." "Yep, we've been to the past, the future and back to the present." "Wow, that's awesome." "Yeah, time travel always sounds cool, but it is suuuper complicated." "I can only imagine." "Hehe [spill] aw man, this was my new sweater." She takes her sweater off and ties the sleeves to her waist "Um, just out of curiosity, where did you get your sweater, it's really well made." "Actually I made it, I make all my sweaters." "Well you've surely got an act for making them." "Thanks and while we're talking about sweaters…" she pulls out an unfinished sweater from her backpack "…what do you think of this sweater I made it Waddles?" "AAAAHHHH!" "Geez, you could've just said you didn't like it." "That wasn't me." "RUN!" "What is going on here?" "Um, Mabel." He points behind her, she turns around and sees a giant lizard crashing through the entrance. "We should go!" he grabs her arm and hide under the escalator. "What is that thing and what is it doing here?" "I don't know." she pulls out her phone "If you're calling the police, I don't think they'd be much help." "Then it's a good thing I'm not calling the police."

"Well, I think that was the last box. [Ring!] Hey Mabel, how's your date going?" "My date was going just fine until a giant lizard decided to show up." "What?!" "Dipper what's wrong?" "Mabel said there's a giant lizard at the mall." "Giant lizard? Dipper, give me the phone. Hello, Mabel, it's Ford, I need you to look at the lizard and tell me what it looks like." "O-okay it just looks like a regular lizard coloured green, with some patches of light blue." "Is it missing an eye?" "Um… yes, the right one." "Then it's just as I thought." "What do you mean?" "That lizard at the mall is the Monstrous Amphibia Lacertilia I told you about this morning, but how did he find us?" "His eye, it blinked at us this morning, what if that lizard is still somehow connected to his eye's line of sight." "That's a good theory, but why would he think that his eye is at the mall?" "I think I know…the eye was creeping me out so I covered it with one of my magazines." They saw that the eye was looking into a page full of advertisements for clothes, shoes and gold chains "Well now we know why that thing is at the mall, but what do we do about it?" "If it's his eye he wants, then that's what he's gonna get." "[nods] Hang tight Mabel, we've got a plan but we need you to make sure he doesn't leave the mall." "Got it."

"Well? What did they say?" "They just said to keep the lizard here." "Well then we better think of something fast, cause it looks like he's making a break for it" "Ah, okay, you stay here, I'll take care of him." "What? No, if you're gonna do this, so am I." "Alright, just follow my lead." "Hey you! Over here." They start yelling and flailing their arms to get his attention. The lizard recognizes Mabel and chases after her "RUN!" They get chased into the sports department then decide to split up, but the lizard continues to chase after Mabel, she slowed down after she had lost it, but as she was stepping backwards she feels something breathe down on her, she turns and was practically face to face with the lizard, he was about eat her whole, but then got hit in the face with a soccer ball "Hey! Leave her alone!" "Marcus, what are you doing?" "Don't worry, I've got this." He hits the button on a pitching machine and it starts firing baseballs, while the lizard's distracted he runs to Mabel and helps her up "Good thinking." "Thanks, now c'mon, I'm not sure how long it'll take before he realizes he can just smash that thing." Once the machine ran out of ammo the lizard looked around and saw them escaping. "Kids! Over here!" "Dipper! Grunkle Ford!" "Where's the lizard?" "[Crash] There!" "Let's go, Stanley's in the car waiting for us." They run towards the exit with the lizard on their tails, once they got in, Stan put the pedal to the medal and drove as fast as he could. "So what's the plan?" "The plan is we give him what he's looking for, his eye." Marcus shudder's at the sight of the eye in the jar "Creepy right?" "Definitely." "Creepy or not this is what he's after, and he won't stop until he gets it." "So then why don't we just throw it to him?" "Because we need to direct him back into the water, that's why we're leading him to the lake, once he's there we can give him back his eye and he can find his way back into the open water." They arrived at the lake, with the lizard shortly after. Ford gives Stan and the kids blasters then explains that they have to force the lizard into the lake, they all surrounded him then raised their blasters at him, they moved forward making him step back, it was working until the lizard used its tail to knock Marcus' blaster out of his hand "Uhh, guys what now." "Just stay calm Marcus, no sudden movements." "I don't mean to be disrespectful but I'm pretty sure that only works in the movies." He takes a step back but trips on a rock "HISSSS!" "AAHH!" "Marcus!" Mabel blasts the lizard's shoulder and gets his attention allowing Marcus to grab his blaster, they surround him again. Ford takes out the jar and rolls the eyeball to the lizard. The lizard uses his long tongue to pick it up and put it back in his eye socket, they all shudder, after that, the lizard hisses at them one last time before retreating into the lake. "What a crazy day huh?" "…" "I'm sorry, I know this isn't what you were hoping for, I understand if you don't wanna hang out anymore." "What? Mabel I was worried you didn't want to hang out with me. Your so much braver than any girl I've ever met, I mean, you shot that lizard with a blaster even though you knew he could squish you in an instant, you and your family's lives are so much more exciting than anyone else' in gravity falls, I thought you would get bored just hanging out with me." "No way, sure my life is exciting, but it's nice to unwind every once in a while." "So does this mean you still wanna hangout." "Only if you do?" "Well in that case, I do." "Great, but next time I pick, deal?" "Deal." Then they just smiled and watched the sunset over the lake, while Dipper took a candid photo of them for Mabel's scrapbook.


End file.
